The Meeting Place
by FrenchKote
Summary: Rose had envisioned an adventurous life with her saviour and soulmate Jack, but after the tragedy those days will never come. Or will they? As two hearts pine for an impossible reunion, fate is planning to surprise Rose with a meeting she never anticipated in this lifetime.
1. Dreams

It's been three hours since Rose stepped off the Carpathia onto New York ground in the pouring rain, looking up at the grand Statue of Liberty. Three hours since she proclaimed herself to be Rose Dawson. The whole journey to the shelter seemed comatose, she must have been ushered by a group of other survivors all heading the same way. A car horn snapped her out of the trance and she suddenly became aware of the creaky bed she had been sitting on and the city that was visible outside the small square window. She had always heard that New York was the city that never slept, and it seemed very true. Buildings and signs illuminated the streets that depicted the hustle and bustle. News must have gotten out by now, they must have heard of the shocking debacle. A sharp ache stabbed through her chest when the images flooded her mind, a sensation that would become very familiar every time she thought of him.

Jack. Jack did not survive. He wasn't here with her. It suddenly seemed like a few moments ago that they had held each other, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other. She had told him she would get off the ship with him and in the time and space of those few moments imagined the adventures and the days together after Titanic would dock, the days that would now never come. He had been saving her since the instant they met, till his very last breath, making her promise she had to survive. In that precise moment it didn't seem like she could move forward or function in any way.

She had survived, but she didn't feel alive. It wasn't fair, why did someone as kind and so full of life and joy have to die? She cringed when she thought of the last word. It still didn't seem to register that he was actually gone, torn apart from this mortal world. Tears started to sting her eyes and she realised she was shivering. She laid her head on the pillow and pulled a blanket over herself. The thought of death surfaced the memory of Jack's blue face as she tried to tell him the boat came back, his frozen hair, his body floating to the bottom of the ocean after she let go of his hand...

No. That is not how she wanted to remember him. Shunning those disturbing images, she thought of how he looked on the day they were on the ship's promenade. The golden sunlight on his face, the wind blowing through his golden hair, his goofy smile and the passion in his blue eyes when he spoke about his sketches. She would keep Jack's promise, she would somehow live the full life he had envisioned for her. But tonight she would allow herself to cry, to mourn, and to remember him. As tears streamed across her nose dampening the pillow, she soon fell asleep to the gentle pitter patter of the rain hitting the window glass.

_The sun shines on Santa Monica Pier, Rose looks over her shoulder to see the hoof prints the horse has made in the sand. Jack runs up to her from where he's been soaking his feet in the water and smiles at her. She smiles back, giving him a look that says "see, I can ride a horse this way". He pats the horse, then holds her hand and he begins to walk with them as the horse slowly takes Rose forward along the beach. For as long as the dream goes on, they look at each other._

In the early morning of April 15th, 1912 at New York's St Vincent's Hospital amidst the chaos and commotion, Jack awakes with a jolt after a dream about Rose and Santa Monica Pier.

_**A/N: Hello! This is the very first story I'm publishing on here. It's my favourite film and my first OTP. Sorry if I am sloppy on any of the details, sometimes it's hard to find everything through Google. I know this first chapter may seem very pensive, but there's a lot of dialogue and action in the coming chapters! Reviews and comments much appreciated :)**_


	2. Survivors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in James Cameron's Titanic**_

In the shelters there is no separation of class, there's nobody looking up or down at anyone. There are only survivors sharing both the relief and guilt of being alive. Sometimes the big families of the Big Apple would come and pay a visit, and luckily some of them are very sympathetic. Rose was too preoccupied with thoughts of Jack to notice the living conditions. She hadn't given much thought to Ruth or Cal since stepping of the Carpathia. Then again, Jack had been more like a family to her in those two days than her mother and fiancé had ever been. And so it was with a forlorn look cast over her face that Mrs Crawley saw her for the first time on one of her trips. She was accompanied by her maid Anne as she went around asking the shelter staff is they had enough supplies when she spotted a young girl with curly red hair staring out the window. A bittersweet sensation swelled in her heart, those ginger locks reminding her of her beloved late daughter Mary, who had died at the tender age of sixteen to tuberculosis. She felt the urge to go talk to this girl and slowly approached her.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?"

Rose was surprised to hear the voice coming from right next to her, as nobody had spoken to her in this place. When she turned around she was facing a kind looking woman.

"I uhh... I'm okay" she managed to get out. Mrs Crawley wasn't too convinced, she could see Rose's face was completely worn out with blood-shot eyes.

"My name is Mrs Crawley and this is my maid Anne", Anne offered Rose a smile before Mrs Crawley continued "may I enquire your name?"

"Oh sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Rose Dawson".

"What a beautiful name. Rose dear, do you have anyone here in the city? Anybody that could be notified of your whereabouts? Somewhere you could stay once you leave here?"

"No, my family is not with me anymore" Rose replied while turning to look outside the window again. An idea had already cultivated in Mrs Crawley's mind.

"If you don't have any objections, would you like to come and work for my household? We would love to have you" she finished, realising she had no idea what status Rose's family came from. Rose turned her head again, bewildered by the offer.

"Are you sure? What if the rest of your family object? I don't know how welcome I would be".

"Nonsense! And anyways, we were looking to hire a new maid. Isn't that right, Anne?" Anne gave several nods. The next thing you know, Rose was sitting in the back of Mrs Crawley's car next to Anne while her new employer was sitting boldly in the front with the chauffeur.

"Don't you worry even a little bit. They're a very nice family, we're all treated wonderfully" Anne assured her. Rose smiled at her words, although Anne could tell she was still sad. "But I can't say the same for our bossy butler, so don't take it personally if he barks orders at you", the mood seemed to lift as both girls laughed.

Jack had been coughing for days and the wooly feeling in his nose and head still hadn't reduced. He had been told by nurses and doctors that he had a severe fever after going through hypothermia. Someone from the Carpathia had rushed him over in an unconscious state, and a doctor had then reported back Jack's name once he awoke so it could be included in the survivor list. But none of that mattered to him because he only had one thing on his mind. Rose.

In his mind he had a fading memory of Rose still lying on that door before he lost consciousness, and after waking up all he asked was what had happened to the girl who was in the water with him, but the hospital staff had just said that they only brought him in. Rose wouldn't have just swam off somewhere, she must have been rescued too. He knew in his heart she wouldn't break the promise she had made. He was lost in his thoughts when a nurse who he had come to know as Kathy walked up to him. She had a sweet face and her light blonde hair was neatly tied up in a bun. Kathy had been watching over him the first few hours and couldn't help but notice his striking face, and when she had gently asked him to calm down after he woke up she had seen those piercing blue eyes which suddenly made him even more handsome than she thought before. After that she had taken every opportunity she could to check up on him.

"And how are we doing today?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Not any better, truth be told. I don't feel good at all".

"How do you expect to feel good when you don't make any effort? Cheer up, smile, laugh, be happy that you are alive".

"It's easier said than done, miss", Kathy felt her cheeks warming up at the last word. "I can't be or do any of those things until I find out what happened to her". Kathy had been hearing about this Rose person for days and she couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy every time he mentioned her. Although Jack still hadn't disclosed his exact relationship with this woman, she could tell it must have been intimate. "Did you find out if a survivor list has been published yet?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, but I'll check the papers for you and report back".

"Thank you, Kathy". Jack liked talking to Kathy. She didn't greet him with medical jargon or wear a somber expression like the rest of the staff. She was good company, if only brief. Kathy however wasn't keen on Jack reading a survivor list. She didn't want him to see something that would break his heart.

"They printed a list of survivors today", one of the kitchen maids announced as Rose and Anne picked up the dishes with breakfast on them to take upstairs to the dining room. She had been working in the Crawley household for a few days now and was glad to be liking her new home. There were two other maids apart from her and Anne, half a dozen kitchen staff, and a valet for Mr Crawley. Mr Crawley had turned out to be a gentle soul who had spotted the resemblance between Rose and Mary as well and had given Rose a warm welcome. At the maid's words, everyone carefully glanced at Rose.

"Let me see that!" Anne said, taking the newspaper from the kitchen maid and diverting everyone's attention to her. Everyone present except Rose huddled around her to view the accompanying article and pictures.

"Rose, would you like to look?" asked another maid quietly.

"No", she replied deadpan, "nothing in there to interest me".

_**A/N: Like I said, a lot more dialogue in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)**_


	3. James Calvert

It's lunchtime when a guest arrives at the Crawley residence. Rose has just finished making the old couple's bed when Anne appears at the bedroom door.

"Rose sweetie, would you mind taking care of the next room too? Mrs Crawley has asked me to tend to the china downstairs".

"Of course, I'll do it right away", Rose replied. She and Anne had developed a friendship over the past few days. Anne was always chattering away this thing and that thing, always cheerful and capricious, a welcome change from Rose's sullen solitude. It kept her mind busy. She stepped into the room and immediately realised whose it must be. The wallpaper was baby pink and the space was decked with a floral theme. Small bottles on the dressing table and dolls laying on the bed and the windowsill. This was Mary's room.

The room looked like it was cleaned everyday but other than that it didn't seem like they had changed a thing. Rose stepped closer to the dressing table and picked up a photo frame. A girl with curly red hair framing a soft face stared back at her with twinkling eyes. Rose wasn't sure how many years it must have been since her passing, but it was bittersweet that they had preserved their daughter's essence all these years. It was so peculiar how human beings dealt with loss so differently. Rose remembered her mother wanting to get rid of her father's things as soon as possible so they could forget the pain of what they had been through and here the Crawleys stayed happy by knowing Mary's belongings remained as they were for as long as she was here. A weight dropped in Rose's stomach when she realised she couldn't deal with her grief in either of those ways. She didn't have anything that had once belonged to Jack. Except for the memories they both shared, which she knew she would never let go of.

This room made her sad. She decided to quickly get this task out of the way and leave when she heard a car pulling up by the house. Approaching the window, Rose looked out to see a man stepping out of a black vehicle. He was greeting the Crawleys when she heard Anne call from downstairs.

"ROSE! The guest has arrived! Get down here please!"

"Coming!" Rose called back.

All the help of the house had lined up in the entrance hall. This man walked with such grace and panache that Rose thought the maids were about to faint at the sight of him. He tipped his hat and greeted the staff, his eyes making their way down the row until they landed on Rose. He gave her a wide smile before proceeding into the house.

"Alright, everyone. Start serving the lunch, please" Mrs Crawley said.

"Anne, do you know who that man is?" Rose asked following Anne into the kitchen.

"That's James Calvert. The big Broadway playwright. He's been a friend of the family for quite some time. He visits a lot. Oh, don't forget the gravy!"

The entire time they served lunch and tended to the table, Calvert would keep glancing at Rose. Sometimes he would turn his gaze away when she caught him, and sometimes he would just give her a small smile. This was the first time since Titanic that any man had given her attention and it began to make her uneasy. Later that day when the staff had gathered in the kitchen, it turned out they had taken note of Calvert's affection as well.

"Well, he's certainly never given us such looks, eh?" one of the maids said before they all started giggling.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked uncertain.

"Are you telling me you did not once notice how he was ogling at you the entire time? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've caught his fancy!" They all started making ooh-ing noises but Rose wasn't enjoying herself a single bit. Anne watched as Rose quietly left the kitchen without another word. Rose shut the door of her room and leaned against it, closing her eyes. Thinking about another man that way was out of the question. She felt like she was betraying Jack. All these days she had only thought about him and held the tears back every night. She hoped what the maids said about the playwright weren't true and that he wouldn't visit as often. Everything about this day had put her in a bad mood.

She shared the room with Anne, with two single beds and two small closets. Every night Anne would put them both to sleep by talking till they dozed off, but tonight Rose just wanted the day to end and for sleep to comfort her.

"I'm so glad to have you as a roommate, Rose. You're so much more fun than the last made, Gwen. She would always tell me to shut up. But you always listen, I love that about you".

"Uh-huh", Rose replied, lying on her side with her back to Anne.

"Rose, don't do that".

"What am I doing?"

"Being so...closed. Ugh I don't know, I can't find the right word for it".

"I'm just tired, that's all".

"You know you can talk to me if there's anything you want to get off your chest, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Anne, I do know".

"Rose?"

"Yeeees?", Rose replied slowly, slightly irritated now.

"Was there someone in particular, you know, on the Titanic? That you left behind?" Anne asked very carefully. Rose cringed. She really wish Anne hadn't hit the nail on the head.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because I can tell you're upset about something. Or someone. And the way you reacted to what the girls were saying, something seems wrong".

"Anne, I... I don't wanna talk about this right now".

"NO. You'll have to! I am so sick of me doing all the talking and you haven't told me a thing about your life! I thought you'd open up to me at this point", Anne had sat up now.

"Why are you taking this so personally? I just can't talk about it, alright?", Rose said in a quivering voice.

"Rose, please tell me. I guarantee you'll feel better". Rose doubted that very much, and yet something in her was pushing to finally speak the unspoken.

"I met him on the ship. When I was already engaged", she finally managed to get out.

"Whaaaaaat?! You were engaged?!" And so Rose told her their entire tale, from beginning to end, every emotion she had felt, every word they had exchanged and she really did feel lighter having told someone at last.

"Wow", Anne said at last. "All this time you've kept this to yourself. I am so, so sorry, sweetie."

"Don't be silly, you couldn't have known".

"But maybe this is how it was meant to be?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he had survived or the Titanic hadn't sunk, and all this between you and Jack just turned out to be a youth fling in the end". Rose thought about the strong connection she had felt when she was with Jack, how they had seemed like two kindred spirits. No, Anne was wrong. Jack was her soulmate, her guardian angel in a way.

"You don't understand. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I had lost all will and hope, I was ready to die. But Jack wouldn't allow it. He said I _had_ to make it. He died so I could live. He always wanted that for me, always telling me to live life on my terms. This was his way of making sure I did. He taught me that each day counts, and I'll make sure it does, once I have the strength, I promise." She felt like she was addressing Jack more than Anne at this point. She stopped before the fresh tears in her eyes spilled over the corners of her eye.

Anne remained quiet for a long time before speaking again, "So you don't regret it jumping back?"

"What?"

"When you jumped back on the ship from the lifeboat to stay with Jack. Even after how it eventually ended, you don't regret it?"

"Not the slightest. The only small mercy I have is that I was able to stay with him in his last moments". Rose thought about this a while after Anne had drifted off to sleep. She was so glad she had jumped back on. She didn't know what she would have done without knowing what happened to him.

Sort of how Jack was living right now. The fever was intact and still no word on Rose, he would just sit on his hospital bed with a morose look on his face. It was like the life had been sucked out of him, which it almost had.

"I'm thinking I should keep you far away from the other patients, Mr Dawson. You're bringing them all down with you", Dr Gilbert joked. He had been trying to get Jack to a healthier stage, but without avail. The boy only wanted to sulk away. He had also noticed Kathy's growing attachment to Jack and didn't approve. Especially because he, and the rest of the hospital at this point, knew that Jack was looking for a girl. Dr Gilbert was writing on his chart when he saw her approaching Jack's bed.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Trying as hard as ever", the doctor replied.

"I meant to ask, is there a list yet?" Jack inquired hopefully.

"Oh I uhh, I'm not too sure, actually".

"Kathy, you're never sure. Have you checked? It's very important".

"Actually, I do believe I saw a paper by the reception. Kathy, why don't you be a dear and go fetch it for him?" Gilbert said looking straight at her.

"Okay, I guess I can do that", she said before walking away. She came back a few moments later with the newspapers in her hand, the sight of which instantly made Jack alert. "Here you go, just don't get your hopes up, okay?" She hadn't read the list for a Rose herself, it felt pointless somehow.

Jack opened the paper and there it was. A survivors list. For a few seconds he was too afraid to read it now that it was in his hands. He couldn't stand being disappointed about this. Then he started perusing the list, reading over each name carefully.

_ABBOT, Mrs Rhoda Mary_

_ABELSETH, Miss Karen Marie_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ALLISON, Master Hudson Trevor_

_ANDERSON, Mr Harry_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_DAWSON, Miss Rose_

...

...

Wait, what?

Jack did a back-take and read that name again. Dawson, Miss Rose. Dawson, Rose. Rose Dawson. He was so perplexed, he couldn't make sense of his thoughts. Was this some bizarre coincidence? It was his family name, and the girl was listed as a third-class passenger. Jack almost didn't want to entertain the thought. Is it her? But that can't be. Why would Rose take his name? Maybe there was another Dawson on the ship. But for her name to be Rose? He sat there motionless for several minutes, Kathy didn't dare ask him what the matter was. It could be her. Or it could not. And if it was, how would he even begin? And why had she taken his name? He was too eager for answers, and he didn't want to waste another second doubting.

_**A/N: Thank you for the review, Mina! And just wanted to add that the other names in the list are the names of actual survivors. **_


	4. Sketches and plays

Rose walked up the stairs, taking each step very carefully so she didn't spill any of the tea she was carrying for Mr Crawley. After all, she had spent seventeen years of her life being looked after by nannies and maids, she had never had to make or carry tea to anyone. Nonetheless she was getting accustomed to her new lifestyle better than she thought she would. She knocked on his office door and waited for his affirmation before stepping inside.

"Come in!"

"Here you go, Mr Crawley", Rose said putting the cup and saucer down in front of him on his cluttered table.

"Thank you, Rose. Excuse the mess, we're trying to get some affairs into order". Rose had just noticed a smartly dressed man standing next to Mr Crawley's chair. He was stiff in composure and was examining a few documents with utmost intentness. "Oh, how silly of me!", Mr Crawley exclaimed, "I completely forgot to introduce the two of you! Rose, this is Thomas, my accountant. And Thomas, this is our new maid Rose". Thomas finally looked up from the documents and registered her presence.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? Pleased to meet you. Sorry again, I was just engrossed in some work".

"No need to be sorry, and pleased to meet you too!" Rose replied politely.

"Rose here is a Titanic survivor", Mr Crawley informed Thomas.

"Oh. Umm, what a terrible tragedy that was. I hope miss is alright now, and her co-travelers too", Thomas said apologetically.

"Thank you, I'm doing fine", Rose returned, deciding to leave his latter inquiry unanswered.

"My sister is a nurse at St Vincent's. She's been telling me how many survivors were brought in and their conditions".

"Oh. I hope they've all been doing well, then".

"Yes, she says they're coming around, more or less".

"That's good to hear. Now if you excuse me, I'm needed in the kitchen", Rose turned around to leave but Mr Crawley had a request.

"Rose dear, could you tell them in the kitchen that they should prepare salmon for supper. Mr Calvert is coming over". Rose sighed hearing the name, she had been dreading another visit.

Dr Gilbert was stunned at the sudden improvement of Jack's state. He had been discharged from the hospital a few days before when his fever had gone down noticeably. Jack was fueled by the motivation to find Rose, or more precisely to find out if that was the Rose he was looking for. He had been determined to get well quickly and begin his search. Gilbert had enough sympathy to pull some strings and get him work in the kitchen of a friend's restaurant, while managing to get him a place to stay with another kitchen employee.

The work wasn't exactly easy, but he was thankful to have something. He was also very glad that the restaurant was near Central Park, because every break he'd get, he would escape to the greenery that was domed within New York's grayness.

He came here for two main reasons; the first was that since he had absolutely no clue how or where to begin looking for Rose, his best bet was to come to one of the city's hot spots to catch her somewhere, and the second was the inspiration and serenity it provided when he sketched. Jack had returned to his hobby cum profession the day he was out of hospital. He had missed the feel of charcoal scratching against paper, missed the intensity of absorbing every detail into the mind and transferring it onto the blank sheets.

He couldn't help but think about the time he had sketched Rose the night of the sinking. How oblivious they had been to the impending doom. He had sketched many nudes before, but never had he felt the way he did when he first saw Rose's skin and curves exposed before him. He had been embarrassed when she had noticed him blushing, but continued drawing her as professionally as he could. Now the drawing was buried under the ocean bed somewhere. The spark to find Rose re-ignited in him at the memory and he tried to be as attentive as possible when scanning and drawing the crowd simultaneously. Soon enough a few observers had looked over his shoulder at the creations while passing by and soon enough they were requesting portraits done by his talented hands. He was making quite a good sum of money this way too.

Kathy didn't want her friendship with Jack to end after his life at the hospital, so when she found out from one of his colleagues that he came to the park during his breaks, she started visiting him frequently. I'm such a hopeless case, she thought to herself. Here he was clearly hellbent on finding this woman and meanwhile Kathy was crushing on him.

"My God, those are astonishing. Jack, you have amazing skills!"

"Nah, it's nothing", he replied flattered.

"Don't say that! These are wonderful. You deserve the attention you're getting for them."

"Hey, I got an idea. How about I sketch you?"

"What, me?!" she said astonished.

"Yeah, why not! You can be my model for the day. And I won't charge ya either!", he joked. Jack began sketching her and Kahty's cheeks became hot sitting there modeling for him. She felt so shy and plain.

"Jack...", she began.

"Hmm?"

"I know what you expect every day you come here, but... Just remember that it's not going to be that easy. To be fair, Rose is a very common name and so is Dawson. It could be someone else".

"Yeah, but what if it isn't?", he asked looking up from his unfinished drawing. "What if it is her and she's out here? I can't just remain passive".

"I know, I know. But if it is her, how do you know she's even still here in this city? It's been weeks, she could have moved. I'm only trying to look out for you".

"I know that. But, and this may sound nutty, but I feel like...like she is here somewhere. I can't explain it, Kathy". Kathy surrendered her argument and continued to pose silently. She had begun hoping that Rose actually would spring out of the park somewhere and run to Jack just so he would give up this hopeless pursuit which she knew almost for certain would break his heart.

"I told the girls to lay it off".

"Huh?". Rose and Anne were both busy setting the table for tonight's guest, whose arrival Rose couldn't help but feel anxious about.

"The girls. I told them to lay off about Mr Calvert".

"Thank you, Anne. They're just kidding around, they don't know".

"And thank you. For telling me everything. I really am glad to have a friend like you", Anne smiled at her.

"As glad as I am to have you", Rose smiled back. Anne had been thinking about Rose's story a lot for the past days, it just wouldn't get out of her head. It sounded so quixotic and out of this world. Sometimes she felt both tingly and sad about the romance the brief lovers had shared, but she was very careful never to bring it up.

Supper had passed and the party were now sitting in the parlor enjoying some coffee, and as Rose suspected, Calvert had once again been eyeing her.

"Have you heard of Jim's new project, dear?" Mr Crawley asked his wife.

"I don't think I have", Mrs Crawley sat up in her seat. "Do tell, Mr Calvert".

"It's actually not a play this time. It's a Hollywood script I'm working on and some production houses have already expressed keen interest in it".

"Oh that's so wonderful. Imagine seeing your picture in the cinema!"

"Yes, but nothing too concrete yet. We'll see I guess. For now I have to concentrate on the play I'm putting up in a few weeks time".

The maids had been listening in and when they returned to the hallway one of them exclaimed "Oh imagine being a heroine in the pictures! The sets, the lighting..."

"The beautiful costumes and the pay!"

"Hey don't forget the suave leading men", Anne chimed in. All the girls laughed and Rose made her way in front of the group.

"Imagine everybody's eyes on you!", she tilted her head back and put the back of her right hand on her forehead, in the same dramatic gesture she had once shown Jack on the promenade. The other maids had never seen Rose this lit up and began clapping in amusement.

"My my, that was indeed very good", Calvert had appeared behind them and Rose suddenly stood up straight. "Really, I think you could do well in pictures, Miss Rose. Oh I just came to get something out of my pocket, but do continue", he winked at Rose and returned to the parlor. The other two maids tried to constrain their smiles while Anne looked down at the floor. Rose was visibly blushing and felt foolish. Later when she heard shuffling in the hallway she went into the parlor to retrieve the coffee cups, relieved that Calvert was leaving. When she turned around she was so startled by his figure standing before her that she almost dropped the cups.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to give you a scare", he said earnestly.

"No that's alright, I was just, umm..."

"Miss Rose, please don't think me being too forward or any such thing, but I wanted to ask you something". Now Rose was beginning to feel nervous and was praying someone would come to her rescue. "You see, I have been trying to cast the perfect heroine for this next play that I am putting up, but have struggled so far. However, ever since I saw you I have been seeing my heroine in your face. Especially tonight out there in the hallway. So my question was, would you consider auditioning for my play? Only if you're comfortable, no pressure", he finished. Rose was dazed. She didn't know what she had expected. And she wasn't sure how to react to this offer. "You know what, it's not fair of me to demand an answer straightaway, but please do think about it and get back to me", he tipped his hat at her and left.

Rose was spaced out at this point. She had always wanted to be an artist, even imagined herself as an actress when she was a little girl. But it had never occurred to her that it was a dream that could be made into reality. Until this moment. She thought of Jack, how all he had ever done was to encourage her to follow her heart. She thought how proud he would be if she did go through with this and managed to make it as a starlet. It brought a smile to her face conjuring the image of Jack grinning at her hypothetical achievements as a thespian. Jack had lived the life of an artist without any inhibitions, and he was the happiest person she had ever encountered. It was a life she had wanted to live. With him. Maybe this was the first step towards fulfilling her promise to him. She could do it, she could manage acting. After all, she had pretended well enough with her mother and Cal. And anyways, it was just an audition, she hadn't been handed the role. That was it, then. She would go see Mr Calvert the next day and take him up on his offer.


	5. The Artiste

_She's already starting to feel numb. She is loosing the feeling in her fingertips as she grabs Jack tightly, like every nerve in her body is shutting down. "I'm a survivor" she recalls him saying as she tries to concentrate on the frozen smoke escaping her mouth. Life hasn't allowed her many precarious situations (and what a first one to have) but as she continues to cling on to him she hopes she is a survivor too. The back of the ship is hauled into the air, they are right back at their first meeting place where he first saved her. As the lower half of the RMS Titanic begins to submerge into the fatally icy waters the odds don't seem favourable. _

She wakes up sobbing and shivering, startling her roommate from her sleep. Anne hurries over to Rose and puts her arms around her.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asks concerned.

"It was right before we went down", Rose managed to say through the sobs, "it was really cold and he was wrong, he didn't su..." but she chokes and isn't able to continue.

"Sssssh, it's okay, everything is fine. You're here and you're well. It was only a nightmare", Anne assures her, rubbing Rose's shoulders.

"I don't think I can go through with the audition tomorrow".

"You mean today, it's 4 am", Anne laughed but Rose didn't join in. "Look, don't do this to yourself. Do you know how lucky you are? THE Calvert wants you to audition for his Broadway play. Life has given you a second chance, don't throw it away like this. You know it's not what he would have wanted for you", Anne tries, hoping it will convince Rose. "Just breathe and calm yourself, then get a few more hours of sleep. Everything will go just swell".

The venue is remarkable. The ceilings and walls reflect gold, there is a sea of red seats with majestic balconies rising above them and a grand stage at the front. Rose is mesmerised. She had seen quite a few plays with her family, but never had she been to Broadway.

"Ahhh, Miss Dawson, you've arrived!", Calvert called from the front of the theatre. Rose's stomach gave a flip, not many had called her by her new surname. There was a frumpy looking man with Calvert, his waistcoat buttons almost popping around his waistline. "This is my producer, Mr William Jonas. And this", he said indicating towards Rose, "is Miss Rose Dawson. I assure you, you will be stunned".

"Oh no, please. I've never even acted before", Rose said. She didn't want these Broadway hotshots to have such high expectations of her.

"You mustn't doubt yourself, Rose. I'm sure you will do just fine", he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now, let's give you a breakdown of the play. It's called 'Caged' and is about a wealthy housewife whose married life with her husband has grown very dull. He has his friends, work and entertainment, but she has nothing to do but to wander around her big mansion and look pretty for society. One day the family gets a new manservant. He can see the woman's struggle and sympathises with her. Over time she confides in him and tells him her woes. He discovers that she is very depressed and miserable and has even taken to drink. She describes to him the adventures she wants to have in life and he promises her that they will both leave this mundane and austere life behind and go on all those adventures. But the night that they agree to run away she never arrives downstairs to meet him and in the morning the household finds her dead after having drunk hair dye. They suspect she mistook it for a liqueur bottle but we never find out for sure. And that's the whole of it", he finishes.

Rose feels herself already drawn to not only the story but apathetic to the poor ill-fated heroine. It's exactly the way she felt within family and society, and just as this woman may have done, she had also once decided to give up on life by jumping off the back of a ship. "So... we never find out? Whether it was intentional or not?" she asks after a while.

"Nope, the audience should be open to interpret it as they wish. I want them to bring their personal experiences and emotions into the situation and decide for themselves".

"Let's just hope they don't interpret it off the stage", Jonas scoffs.

"Oh Jonas, stop that already. Our producer here thinks the notion is too liberal", Calvert addresses Rose, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not what I think, it's what people will think. A married woman cavorting with a servant, binging on alcohol. I don't know what sort of message that will send out".

"Perhaps it will send out the message that nobody deserves to be confined because of their sex", Rose interjected. "That women have ambition and passion that they need to express as well, and that smothering them will only lead to tragedy", she said, satisfied with her little speech. She was determined to get the part now, she also liked that Calvert was not some typical chauvinist and admired his intelligent storytelling. Soon she was on stage with the two men sitting in the front row, ready to hear her read from the script. But Rose offered them more than a mere reading. She put her soul into the lines and poured every sentiment into the words and mannerisms. By the end both men were stunned, this girl was clearly a natural.

"That was simply marvelous, Rose. Thank you for that", Calvert began clapping and Jonas followed suit. She was so surprised with herself that she began blushing. Grinning wildly, she stepped off stage. "I think we have found her", Calvert said in a hushed tone, turning to Jonas.

"I thought that was great too, but should we take the risk considering she's never acted before?"

"Oh come now, man. Everyone's a beginner at some point. Give the girl a chance to fulfill her potential".

"Alright, Rose Dawson it is", Jonas announced.

Once both her and Calvert broke the news to the Crawley's, it was decided that Rose would reside with him and his mother. The old couple were very pleased for Rose's achievement but were sad to see her go, since they had become quite attached to her and the resemblance she bore to Mary. It was a tearful goodbye between her and Anne, they had become best friends and both would miss the other one dearly.

"I'll come and visit, I promise", Rose said.

"I doubt it, you'll be so busy now. And anyways, I bet you're glad you won't have someone yapping away at you night and day", both laughed.

"Au contraire, I think I will miss that the most", Rose replied sadly. They shared a tight hug and then Rose was off to her new home.

The Calvert's had an even bigger mansion that the Crawley's. The interior design was exquisite. "I have never seen such beautiful decorations", she remarked.

"I supervised the decorations all myself", came a voice from the top of the stairs. And old woman made her way down to where Rose and Calvert stood. Rose had never met his mother, but she guessed this was her. The woman had a kind but impressionable face, you could tell she would have been gorgeous in her youth. "Madeline Calvert", she said extending Rose her hand.

"Rose Dawson", she replied timidly. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I'm very excited to work with your son, and just... well, thank you", she beamed.

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine. Jim has told me such wonderful things about you. I'm very happy to have you with us".

Rose slowly began to settle in her new home as rehearsals for the play begun. It doesn't take the other actors long to become fond of her and anyone seeing her could not doubt her passion for the role. She finally felt like she was where she belonged after a long time. The last time she had felt this way was in Jack's arms. Anytime she felt insecure and nervous about this venture, she thought of Jack, sometimes even imagining him next to her, telling her she can do it. Then there's Calvert who she spent a large amount of time with, discussing and dissecting the contents of the play. To Rose his artistic vision was enthralling and every conversation with him creatively stimulating. To everyone around them, they make a great team. Luckily, there was no awkwardness between her and Mrs Calvert and they found making conversation with each other quite easy.

But she liked to spend any moment she could spare in the Calvert library. The Crawley's had one too, but it contained more factual than fictional work. Here, Calvert had collected some of the world's greatest literary work, and Rose loved walking along the shelves and caressing the spines of books and picking out the ones that caught her attention. A particular favourite of hers had become the magical tale of Peter Pan. She adored the adventures of Neverland and would be lost in the pages. The dearest part of the story to her was the passage where Peter teaches the Darling children to fly away into the London night through the magic of belief. It reminded her so much of that sunset when she had gone to meet Jack at the front of the ship, where they had stood with their arms outstretched and Rose had exclaimed "I'm flying, Jack, I'm flying!" Of course she hadn't actually thought she was flying, but she had never felt more free. That's what Jack had made her feel like, a free flying bird that had long been anticipating bursting out of her cage. Subconsciously, the reason she probably loved this story so much was because how much its protagonist reminded her of her own Jack. Both carefree and bringing people around them happiness.

She was leaning against the shelf one day, reading Peter Pan again when Calvert walked in. "Do you like that one?" he asked approaching her.

"Yes, very much. It's so imaginative".

"It's one of my favourites. I was lucky enough to see the play in London eight years back. I gave Barrie my compliments personally".

"This was a play?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, they only published the book last year." Rose calculated that she would have only been nine eight years ago. It suddenly made her aware of the age difference between her and Calvert. He must be somewhere in his mid-thirties, that's older than Cal Hockley was.

"Hmm, I would have loved to see it on stage".

"I wish I could have taken you", he said smiling. "Rose, if you don't mind, would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow? I know this fantastic restaurant and I thought we could discuss the play over a more informal setting". Rose wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable with the idea, the gesture seemed rather intimate. But she knew it would be rude to decline after all that he had done for her and she hoped they would only discuss business.

"That sounds lovely", she finally replied.

Later that night when Rose had already retired to bed Calvert was sitting in the parlour having tea with his mother. "I like her very much", she spoke up, "And I know you like her too", she continued taking a sip of her tea.

"Very subtle, mother".

"Oh Jim, I think everyone can tell you're smitten by her. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind a daughter-in-law like Rose. And the fact that you're still unmarried at this age", she shook her head. "Have you ever spoken to her about it? Does she have any idea?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's a good idea to insinuate anything. I have to respect that she is still recovering from what happened on the Titanic. And I keep getting the feeling that there may already be someone else. I just don't know. I want to leave it for now".

"As you wish", his mother sighed in resignation.

The next day Rose and Calvert were being led to their table at the restaurant of his choice and Rose could tell he was respected everywhere by everyone, and deservingly so she thought. "I think I will have your salmon. Rose, may I recommend you the same? It really is delicious". Rose nodded and the waiter headed towards the kitchen to tell the chef their orders, where Jack was sweating away assisting with the cooking.

**_A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, was a bit busy with uni work. As you can tell I've alluded to some famous literary works. J.M Barrie's Peter Pan and the plot of Calvert's play is loosely based on the Bengali novel 'Shaheb Bibi Gholam' by Bimal Mitra. The hair dye part, however, is from a Miss Marple story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) _**


	6. Starry night

"Oh and did I mention, I've almost closed a deal with Paramount about my script", Calvert started.

"Oh", Rose had been cutting her salmon into neat little squares when she looked up from her plate. "That's so wonderful to hear! I truly am happy for you, Mr Calvert".

"Please, at least now you can call me James. Even Jim if you want", he smiled.

"Alright... James", she said hesitantly. She diverted her attention back to her plate, hoping that no awkward silence would arise. In an attempt to make polite conversation she asked "If it's not confidential information, I would love to hear the story of your film".

"Not at all, I'd be happy to narrate it to you. Sometimes I really do believe that you are my most attentive audience, Rose". They exchanged smiles before he continued, "It's a love story. It begins with two youngsters who befriend each other, help each other grow. On the outside, the girl is like any well brought-up lady, but she has a wild spirit inside of her. This boy helps her set it free, and in return he finds someone to love and care for in his empty life. Circumstances, you know like family and society, pull them apart. It just seems like time is not on their side. They live without each other for years. Then their paths collide once more and even though they feel getting close again is a risk that could hurt those around them, and even themselves, they feel that this could be the time when it is right".

Rose looked at him silently as he told her the story and as he went on she could feel her stomach sink further and further. First the play and now his movie, every story was hitting home. It doesn't just happen on screen or on stage, it happens in life too, she thought. She didn't want to sit in front of Calvert looking melancholy and ruin his afternoon. She pushed the thought away and gave any small smile that she could manage.

"You don't like it?"

"No no, nothing of the sort! It sounds like a fantastic love story. I was just caught up in it, is all. Were you finished?"

"Pretty much. The basic concept I want to convey is that though it may not have been the right time, does not mean that it wasn't love. Everything works its way out in the end, doesn't it?"

"Hmm", was all Rose could manage to answer, knowing that it was not true for everything. "Would you excuse me one moment? I'm going to the ladies room", she said feeling as though she was tired of sitting and needed to circulate her blood. Rose made her way across the lively dining area and was almost at the restroom door when her right arm grazed with a young woman sporting her light blonde hair in a neat bun and what looked like a nurse's outfit. "Oh, pardon me" Rose said politely.

"Oh no I'm sorry", Kathy replied. She passed Rose and peered into the kitchen door. A waiter appeared in front of her face.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Umm, could I speak to Jack Dawson, please? I'm a friend of his, I just have to give him a message".

"We are rather busy at the moment, but if it'll be quick..."

"Oh I promise, it will", Kathy assured him.

"Jack! There's a woman outside wanting to speak to you!". That's strange, Jack thought. He wasn't expecting anyone. He had been working in the kitchen all morning, the heat and running back and forth to get ingredients and equipment causing him to sweat. Sometimes his mind would dart to the time when he and Rose had run through the coal room of the ship, even shared a passionate kiss in the suffocating warmth. Thoughts like that both motivated and frustrated him that he had not found her yet. He had even hoped she would miraculously visit the restaurant, but to no avail. He stepped outside the kitchen and saw Kathy waiting.

"Kathy, what are you doing here? It's not my break yet", he said, facing away from the tables through which a red-headed woman was making her way back from the restroom.

"I know, but I had to come and tell you right away!", she beamed eagerly.

"What, what is it?!", he could feel himself getting excited.

"Okay so, my brother Tommy works as an accountant for this wealthy family and I had a talk with him about you a while back. This morning he told me that the family's chauffeur had become ill, not surprising considering his age, and had to resign from the job. He talked to the family and they agreed to meet you for the post. If they like you, which of course they will, you're hired! The pay and work is soooo much better", she finished in a rushed voice, clasping her hands together.

Jack could feel slight disappointment nagging at him, now that he had heard her news and it wasn't what he was hoping for. Nevertheless, it seemed like a great step up from the exhausting kitchen work and he was touched to know that Kathy was looking out for him so much.

"That's so great! When can I meet them?"

"Right after you finish, if you want. How about I meet you after work and we go there together? The Crawley's are just an old couple but a lovely family nonetheless".

The meeting with the Crawley couple had gone well, they appreciated his youthful quirks and, well, he could drive so the job was his. When he introduced himself as Jack Dawson the couple thought to themselves that they had come across that name somewhere recently. But their senile minds didn't process the matter further and they were glad to have such an agreeable young man employed at their home. He was acquainted with Mr Crawley's valet on the spot but had yet to be introduced to the rest of the staff. That night after returning the couple home from an engagement of theirs, Jack sat in the Ford for a while, looking up at the night sky that had stars scattered all over its pitch-black canvas. _"Where to, miss?_" The memory came back as he put his head back and closed his eyes. _"To the stars"_, she had replied. He smiled at the memory, it was so fresh in his mind. He could almost feel Rose's breath on his ears as she leaned forward to whisper. Before she dragged him to the back seat of course, where they had suddenly found themselves making love to each other. He wanted to remember the touch of her soft skin and the silken hair he had run his hands through, but he didn't want to sadden himself on such a beautiful night. He was determined to find Rose, and when he did these days will have all been worth it. He opened his eyes and continued to stare into the starry night, hoping Rose was somewhere looking at it too.

Rose was looking out her bedroom window in the Calvert house, gazing at the stars as if mesmerised. She was looking out for a shooting star, but she had no idea what she would wish for. For happiness? In whatever shape or form life offered it to her? She also knew what the stars reminded her of, but these days she could never decide whether thinking of him was good or bad for her mental health. It couldn't be helped, though. He popped up in her mind all the time. She had even dreamt of him every night. Thankfully no nightmares, but just scenes from when they had been together or sometimes it seemed he would just be standing there in a dream, not doing much but just present. Rose decided it was time for bed, she had rehearsals early in the morning and the play was set to debut in two days. She made herself comfortable under the blanket and lied down facing the window, so she could watch the stars as she fell asleep. She had met up with Anne in town earlier today and Rose was still not sure how she felt about their conversation.

"How do you feel about Mr Calvert now?" Anne inquired.

"How do you mean?"

"You know exactly how I mean. You live in his house, his mother dotes on you, he nurtures your talent, you're in awe of his, you get along well. Do you think maybe you feel more for him now then you did before?" Rose immediately became uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about this, I've told you".

"Rose, you can't be this evasive all your life! I am so incredibly sorry for what happened to you, it's really unfair, but moping your life away is not going to help!"

"I'm not moping, I'm working and enjoying it, aren't I?", Rose tried not to raise her voice, fearsome that she may get into an argument with her dearest friend.

"I know, and I'm only saying this because I care about you so much. Life goes on. Yours has already started to and you should push it forward any way you can. Wouldn't he want you to be the happiest you can be?"

"Don't do that again, you always use him as a device to reason with me".

"It works doesn't it?", Anne had smirked.

And she wasn't wrong. Jack would have wanted her to move on and build a life and family with someone who cared for her and who she cared for. And she did care for Calvert, she just wasn't sure of the nature of her feelings yet. Jack had told her in his last moments himself that she would have lots of babies and grow old. Was it too soon? Could she still give her heart more time, would a great man like Calvert wait and could she still keep Jack's promise that way? Those were her last thoughts before she drifted into her slumber.

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the review, HufflepuffFinder98. Never expected that many views for my story, it's a very pleasant surprise for me and great motivation as a writer. I would love to know where YOU think this story is heading. What do you guys think will happen next? Just curious to see if you can guess. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_**


End file.
